It is well known to provide a clamp for a lift truck having clamp arms which are connected to slides moving within parallel guides and actuated by hydraulic and piston and cylinder assemblies such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,185,944 and 4,279,565.
The present invention is directed to various improvements in such a clamp by providing a structure which rearranges the hydraulic connections and piping to provide a low profile body height and reduces the thickness of the carriage which allows increased net truck capacity, provides easy maintenance and assessibility for working on the hydraulics, provides a piston and cylinder mounting which reduces binding and piston damage, and provides a structure which increases the support of the load clamps without increasing the width of the carriage.